As an electromagnetic interference suppression body of this type, for example, there is one disclosed in Patent Document 1. In a surface of the electromagnetic interference suppression body of Patent Document 1, cuts are made so as to draw broken lines in order to give the electromagnetic interference suppression body flexibility.